


love soldier (i am not a beast, im not a monster).

by orphan_account



Series: pigeon. [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bro - Freeform, First Kiss, Gay Mike Wheeler, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, New Year's Eve, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, and by Boys i mean will, dont worry about it ;))), idk man he likes Boys, ill stop with the tags now, is that not a tag???, mike wheeler & lucas sinclair frienship, stop making lucas homophobic 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every time he looks at him all the emotions come raging from the pit of his stomach into his heart and it almost hurts, like he's being choked by his own emotions and holy fuck Will's so beautiful and amazing and his smile is always slightly crooked in a way that Mike knows but every time he sees it he falls back in love all over again and-"Mike, you there dude?" shit. "Uh, yeah. sorry, just spaced out, were you guys saying anything?"
Relationships: Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers & Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: pigeon. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546906
Kudos: 28





	love soldier (i am not a beast, im not a monster).

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR TAKING A YEAR TO UPDATE AFJYAGAKJA. okay so like,,, i had alot of stuff going on and this idea thingie has been sitting in my drafts for like a year now and like,,,.... ALSO!! this is the last installment of this series i think, so theres that. oh, and i dont think i ever mentioned it but most of the titles and the name of this series is based of the song "pegion" by cavetown so i recoment u listen to it,,, that is All. enjoy this lozers :))))

There's a pit in Mike’s stomach that’s been there since yesterday and at this point, it's starting to bother him.  
  
The cold, winter air isn’t helping it either, nor is the fact that he’s standing in front of a perfectly warm seven-eleven that he could easily walk into, but alas, he can’t.  
  
(He doesn’t want to disappoint Will.)  
  
(It doesn’t help that he keeps getting weird looks from everyone who enters the establishment, which makes sense since he’s dressed in red suit pants, a purple shirt, and a pastel blue rain jacket. Oh, and he’s holding two large pizza boxes, that due to the light downpour of snow, are now uncomfortably soggy.)   
  
It's about 9:20 pm when he finally sees Lucas and Will jogging towards him in the snow, and holy shit _Will_.   
  
(Every time he looks at him all the emotions come raging from the pit of his stomach into his heart and it almost _hurts_ , like he's being choked by his own emotions and holy _fuck_ Will's so beautiful and amazing and his smile is always slightly crooked in a way that Mike _knows_ but every time he sees it he falls back in love all over again and- )  
  
"Mike, you there dude?" _shit_. "Uh, yeah. sorry, just spaced out, were you guys saying anything?"  
  
Lucas nods, "yeah, we're gonna grab some Cokes and Redbull for the party, but we're gonna have to hurry if we wanna get there by 10 at least." Mike fishes a twenty out of his coat pocket, "alright, let's hurry then, the night awaits!" he says, and Lucas rolls his eyes with a smirk on his face, and Will fucking _giggles_ because of _course_ he does, and Mike can feel his already red cheeks turn a little bit darker.  
  
  
  
The walk to Max's house is spent in comfortable silence, the three of them spending this time to think about, well, _life_.  
  
Its nice, and sort of calming, now that everyone (besides Will, for obvious reasons) knows that he's gay, or at least kinda gay (he doesn't know exactly, it's weird and there's not enough information that he can get to fully understand himself, so that's fun). He can be fully honest with them, tell them about guys that he finds hot (it's still hard, though. There's still a pit in his stomach whenever he mentions anything gay-related, telling him that everyone actually thinks he's a disgusting freak of nature and that they're gonna abandoned him at any moment).   
  
But still, it's pretty rad.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just so everyone knows it wasnt until a week ago that i learned that noah shnapp plays will and that finn walfhard plays mike like i had their names messed up this whole time i just-
> 
> also sorry this is short the next chapter will be looonger i promise okay love u guys uwu


End file.
